Six Years Later
by JdeGraff
Summary: Six years after she left Ohtori Anthy has found what she's searched for, for so long. Yuri so if no like then no read


Revolutionary Girl Utena  
Six years later  
by John deGraffenreid  
Aregato all! This is my very first fanfic so please keep that in mind as you read this. Also I don't own any of the characters or actual things from Utena so please don't sue me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hello friend, what's that you say? You say you've lost your belief in love? Ah, the one you thought you loved has caused you great pain. Yes I do know what that is like. Me? Oh I'm just a piano player, no one of any real importance, but then as long as I have my music I am happy. I've learned alot about love and happiness, some things I learned the hard way. Such is life some things must be learned the hard way so that you'll pay attention to the important things. You say you think your lesson was that there's no such thing as true love? I disagree, you see I know differently. I know the truth about love and life. I learned it from two people really, let me tell you the story of how they found each other after six years of separation.  
It had been six years. Six years since Utena Tenjou had disappeared from the Ohtori Academy and almost everyone seemed to have forgotten her. I say almost because there were a few of us who did remember. The most important of those people was Anthy Himemia. At one time Miss Himemia was the Rose Bride, and Utena was her prince. (it's a long story, one best left for another time). To sum up the Duelists wanted the Rode Bride so that they could gain the power to bring revolution to the world. Utena got involved for other reasons. She didn't care about the power she only wanted to help and protect Miss Himemia. Utena beat all the challenges and then fought her final battle. Utena was badly injured during a duel with the dean of students, and Miss Himemia's brother, Akio. After Miss Tenjou was injured she vanished, but this is where I began isn't it? Back to the tale at hand.  
She had traveled across world looking for Utena. Searching everywhere she could, finding little in the way of clues as to where Utena might have gone. This held true for six years. It was nearing the anniversary of when Utena vanished that Miss Himemia heard about a remote cottage in the French woodlands that had the most beautiful roses. Very few could find this place, it was very hard to get to. Anthy was quite determined to find out about this cabin however and decided to go there the following morning. That night she sat alone in room she had rented looking at herself in the mirror. Her amethyst hair, now grown to her lower back was lush and full. She still wore her wire-frame glasses, her dark skin still soft after all the years of travel. A rustling from her pack awakened her from her thoughts.  
"Oh Chu-chu! I'm sorry I almost forgot you were there." she said as she extracted the odd little creature from her pack. It looked like something of a cross between a monkey and a mouse. Even I don't know where he came from, but I do know that Chu-chu was Anthy's closest friend in the world, next to Miss Tenjou of course. She spoke to Chu-chu that night about her plans, her hopes of finding Utena, and of the love that she had for her. She fell alseep talking to her friend, on the verge of tears. When she awoke the following morning she readied her things and set out for the small cabin in the woods. Oh! You want to know exactly where she was going, that is best left unsaid, suffice it to say that it was in a secluded woodland area in France. Sorry that's all you'll get from me about location. As I was saying, she left to try and find the cabin in question. Miss Himemia brought several weeks supply of rations with her and set off into the woods. It took many days travel, and she was starting to get worried that she might not ever find what she was looking for.  
Then one misty morning the faint scent of roses filled her nostrils. Anthy bolted up and followed the rose fragrance to a field. What she saw when she got there nearly caused her to faint. Roses of all description lined a large bed that was intersected by a path that led to a small cabin. Anthy walked slowly down the path her breath getting heavier from the nervous state she was in. She hoped beyond hope that she had finally found her Prince again. When she got to the door she saw two broken swords forming an X on the fron of the door. One was a wooden Kendo sword and the other was a shattered sword that had been given to Utena by a female Duelist named Juri for reasons of her own. Don't interupt.  
Anthy raised her hand to the door and knocked, softly. A million thoughts raced through her mind as she heard foot steps heading toward the door. The knob slowly turned and the door opened to reveal a young woman, slender in form with long pink hair and eyes the color of the bluest sky.  
"Anthy?!" the woman cried. As Miss Himemia stood before her love not knowing what to do anymore. This day had been so long in coming that Anthy had forgotten what to do. Utena grabbed her in an embrace and looked lovingly into Anthy's soft eyes. Eyes that were filling with tears, just as her own were. "Was this something like what you intended my princess?" Utena asked lovingly.  
"Oh yes Miss Utena!" Anthy said. "I've looked for you for such a long time, I had to find you Miss Utena, because I love you"  
"I know my princess," Utena spoke tenderly, "and I love you. I had to leave Ohtori so we could both discover this on our own." Anthy was crying softly at this point, burying her face in the warm embrace of her prince. Utena spoke softly to her, comforting her long lost princess. Anthy looked into the eyes of her life's love and Utena into hers. They pressed their lips together and shared a kiss for the ages. One that spoke of the truest of true loves. No longer would they be alone, and no longer would anyone, not even themselves, keep them apart. After they broke their kiss they looked out over the roses to see all of the myriad beauties open their blooms at once. As Anthy and Utena gazed at each other longingly a thought struck them, they at last understood the power to bring the world revolution. Anthy felt her prince's strong arms pick her up and carry her across the thresh hold of what would be their home. Their palace built upon their mutual love. To this day they are together, tending the roses and living life in the glorioud luxury of absolute, pure love.  
What's that you say? What was the secret Anthy anf Utena realized about the power to bring the world revolution? Ah that is an easy question to answer young lady. The power to bring the world revolution comes not from magic, money, or any other power. The truth that they learned in each other's embrace is that world revolution will be brought about by the most basic and powerful of all human emotions. Love.   
I see my tale has gotten to you my lady, I did not mean for it to affect you thusly. Who am I you ask and how do I know these things? Well lets just say I am a dreamer and a firm believer in the absolute power of love. Would you like to hear a song? I wrote it for occasions like this. I call it "The Sunlit Garden."  
  
  
What do you all think? I know it may seem short but I think its romantic. At least I hope it is. Send me your comments please. The email is kenneday@aol.com 


End file.
